Hanakotoba
by firefly0140
Summary: The definition of every flower is unique. Sometimes they would say the words the lips couldn't. SasuSaku. Read and Review


_**Hanakotoba**_  
requested by: snowharvester

* * *

_-Yamanaka Flower Shop-_

A young woman of twenty walked through the numerous shelves of flower and fruit tree seeds, looking for something to plant on her balcony. Her short pink hair reflected the light that came from the fluorescent bulb as the owner/her best friend was leaning against the counter with a mirthful smirk and a magazine on hand.

"Haaaa, I don't think I've ever seen you this serious forehead-girl" the blonde quipped as she watched the medic lean down on the fresh batch of tulips and hydrangeas.

Sakura's lips quirked before she tucked a few stray bangs on the back of her ear and straightened up to turn to Ino, "It's not something I would seriously pour my time and effort for. I just think my apartment needs more feminine touch."

Ino scoffed as her blue eyes scanned Sakura's chosen outfit for the day, "Your fashion choice is another thing that needs more feminine touch". She's definitely the "girly-girl" between the two of them.

Sakura blushed at her statement; her old red tank top and a pair of faded pants along with her ninja sandals was something very practical (and it was laundry day so her favored cheongsam dress was currently hung out to dry). Deciding to retain some dignity, Sakura chose to ignore Ino's pokes and settled her eyes on the bouquets of roses that were huddled in a color-coded group. The scent was wonderful and relaxing but Sakura found herself frowning as she remembered a particular rose that was given to her before.

The 'Other Sasuke' was undoubtedly sweet and paid attention to her, but the problem was that he paid attention to ALL the girls around him, making her seem less special. Of course, Ino wouldn't know about that or for anyone else except Naruto since she wanted to save face in front of everyone. She felt rather ridiculous when she really believed that the Sasuke she knew would ever act like that. But she did feel happy for a short period of time since she had longed for any form of acknowledgment from him... no matter how shallow it was.

_'Stupid girl'_ she mentally berated herself.

A bright yellow shade caught her eye and she looked to her left to see a batch of cheerful yellow and white daffodils; their petals shaped like a bell and their vibrancy was different from the subtleness of the red and pink roses.

She picked up a flower and a sleeping memory came to her mind. Back when they were just thirteen and Sasuke was lying on the bed in a coma-like state and all she could do was wait for him to wake up. Every day she will visit in the hospital with a daffodil in hand; hoping and praying that he will wake up.

Sakura loved the daffodil.

Their resilience against the harsh winters and their full bloom in spring showed how strong they are despite their appearance. But when she found out the real meaning of the daffodils from one of the books she found in the flower shop, she felt her heart plummet down to her stomach.

The meaning if the flower was 'Unrequited Love'.

The girl had snorted at the irony if the situation. How stupid was she to bring those very same flowers to him that meant her love was doomed at the very start?

Minutes had passed and she wasn't aware that Ino was standing right behind her with a concerned expression on her pretty face. The Yamanaka placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and saw the daffodil in her hand.

"Hey, you alright?"

Sakura just nodded silently as she placed the flower back. It had been disheartening to think about the man she had loved who was still absent in her life. It had already been three years yet he still hasn't returned.

Patience wasn't really her strongest suit but when it comes to Sasuke, she couldn't help but believe in his words he had told her right before his departure,

"I'll see you when I get back."

_'But when will you be back, Sasuke-kun?_' she mused as she let her eyes linger on the flowers. Was she a fool for hanging onto his words like they were her lifeline?

"You're the only one" Ino suddenly spoke up, causing her to jump slightly before she looked at her best friend with an inquiring gaze "What?"

Ino sighed as she placed her hands on her hips "Daffodils don't always mean unrequited love."

"I wasn't thinking-"

"Oh _please_" Ino huffed "I'm not an idiot, we've known each other ever since we're seven! That's the face you make whenever you think about Sasuke-kun. It's also the same face you made when you saw the daffodils which by the way are on sale now!"

Sakura held down an oncoming grin from her face when Ino pitched in with sales talk. But clearly Ino was not done with her speech yet as she continued,

"Daffodils also mean 'You're the only one' and 'The sun is always shining when I'm with you' so don't make such a pitiful face whenever you look at a daffodil. Do I make myself clear forehead girl?!" she ordered with her head held high (as usual).

A smile finally seeped from her surprised face before she nodded obediently and said "Aah, thanks for that Ino-pig".

"Hmph, now as payment; you're gonna buy a bouquet of flowers!" she exclaimed, walking to the register to punch in the purchase while Sakura stared at her with her mouth hung open-

"Wha- you're such a scammer!" she accused.

Ino scoffed and threw her ridiculously long blond hair further back, "I gave you professional florist wisdom. Nothing's free in here you know!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a dozen flowers?!" Sakura asked in a furious tone, her knuckles itched to punch the daylights out of her so-called 'friend'.

Ino shrugged as she typed the numbers on the register with a nonchalant air "I dunno, give them to Naruto I suppose. Maybe to Lee but I think he'll take it as a proposal."

Sakura growled under her breath as Ino smiled all the while picking different flowers and placing them on a glossy wrapping paper. Before Sakura could retaliate any further, Ino cheekily told her that she will add a daffodil for free. The Yamanaka gave her a cheerful goodbye as she stomped out of the shop, 750 ryo poorer than before. The streets wasn't full since it was lunchtime; there was no doubt that everyone's indoors. There were news of a sudden heatwave that will hit the Fire Country and no doubt this will affect everybody else's routine and businesses.

The colorful flowers in her hands looked parched but their hues were still eye-catching and their scents were pleasant enough

She thought about placing the flowers on her new medical wing's reception area to brighten up the place when she stopped on the fork of the road and turned towards the opposite direction of the hospital route. It had been a very long time since anyone had been to this place but it had been cleaned up under Kakashi-sensei's orders.

The Uchiha Clan memorial site.

Sakura felt so out of place but at the same time, there was a serene stillness in the air as she stood in front of the rows of small altars that bore all the names of the deceased clansmen. She bowed her head low in respect before she placed the flowers on the foot of the monument; but not before placing a single white lily on Itachi's altar.

Sakura closed her eyes and offered a prayer for Sasuke's family and for his safe return to Konoha as well. A gentle breeze blew through her being but it was more of comfort than cold before she opened her eyes to look at the sky with a hopeful heart that one day, Sasuke would walk pass the gates and say that he's home.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked towards the lone daffodil and picked it up, loosening the ribbon carefully before she stared at the yellow bloom up close.

_'You're the only one'_

Those were Ino's words. Was she saying the truth or was it only words of comfort? The language of flowers was lost to her and it would be weird if she were to send a bouquet of flowers to Sasuke.

Nonetheless, she traced the outer petals with her fingertips and held the flower close to her heart. 'You'll always be the one, Sasuke-kun...' she thought.

* * *

The passing breeze was welcoming as it cooled Sasuke's sweating face. The temperature was beginning to rise as he leaned against a budding cherry blossom tree, his meager possession which was a purple bag that stored his clothes and the new sword he had acquired from a blacksmith was lying on the soft grass next to him.

Spring had come and by the looks of the pink and white flowers, it will take about a week before it will reach its peak. It would mark the beginning of the fourth year he had left Konohagakure.

Had it been that long?

He wasn't concerned by the exact dates but he could tell the months by each season that passed. He didn't even celebrate his birthday anymore; it's more of a mundane trivia. The subtle sweet scent of the budding cherry blossoms soothed his senses and he couldn't help but lean his head back against the tree with his eyes closing as he took a deep breath.

"_Sasuke-kun_"

The voice was so close as if someone was whispering into his ear. But it didn't surprise him; he knew that voice all too well; it belonged to the petal haired kunoichi he had left in Konoha.

In all honesty, he wasn't too keen on returning to Konohagakure. There was still a smidgen of bitterness in his heart directed to the previous council and the way Itachi was remembered for the majority of his life was unjustifiable. The point of this journey was to change himself; to walk back to the path if light and see the world in an entirely new perspective. The heat was starting to draw him into a midday slumber which was highly unusual but he knew that stranger things had happened in this world so he let the creeping slumber take him.

The darkness that blocked his vision was gradually lifted by a different setting. He looked around and saw that he was sitting in the middle of a forest where the cherry blossom trees surrounded him. The moon gave out a silvery light that reflected on the crystal surface of the lake; making it a picturesque scene. But the one thing that perturbed him was the person who was sitting in front of him.

He froze.

Itachi was wearing his preferred black shirt and his faded grey pants and his appearance was almost exactly like the last time he saw him (minus the Edo Tensei parlor) and his face was free from any expression but at the same time he looked so serene. In peace.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke muttered.

Itachi gave him a single nod, amusement played in his onyx eyes when he heard his younger brother's astonished tone.

"Am I dreaming?" Sasuke asked even though knowing fully well that he was since the man before him was now dead along with the rest of their clan. His insides clenched in an uncomfortable manner as he was once again reminded that Itachi will leave again because he knew this was in illusion his desperate mind made up.

But Itachi just shrugged and cryptically stated "More or less. How are you, foolish little brother?"

A phantom smile almost seeped into his face but he managed to stop it and lowered his eyes to the lush patch of grass; afraid that if he stared at his brother long enough- he will disappear like a mist.

Instead, he avoided Itachi's eyes and answered "I'm trying to repent for my sins". It was the truth and Itachi knew it- imaginary or not.

"How long will you atone in solitude?" Itachi asked again in a softer tone. Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground, the sound of the wind passing through the branches echoed throughout the clearing. He saw Itachi shift in his seat before he looked at his brother who, in turn, was watching the pink covered tree where the buds had suddenly began to bloom. The older Uchiha reached up when a rather large gust of wind scattered the flowers into a blissfully beautiful shower of petals. His outstretched hand caught something and he held it out for Sasuke to see.

A perfect form of a cherry blossom flower sat on the middle of his palm. Sasuke stared at it for a moment before her opened his hand to receive the flower.

"Do you think she won't forgive you?"

His brother's innocent words seemed to have shook him as uncertainty suddenly creeped into his being. He knew Sakura would never, ever, give up on him. But there were times that he was tempted to never return to Konoha even if he had promised her. In fact, it probably would have been best if she would meet someone who will treat her so much better than he ever had. She deserved so much more than what he could offer.

He was damaged goods...

Itachi was silent for the remainder of his brooding before he spoke up, "I think the more appropriate question Sasuke- will _you_ ever forgive yourself for what you have done?"

"Nani?"

"You're punishing yourself" Itachi concluded "Distancing yourself from your home and friends-no, family. I had given my responsibility to Naruto and he did exceptionally well."

Sasuke grunted as he lifted his leg and rested his lone arm on his knee, "Having him as a 'brother' is not very rewarding" he snarked only to earn a knowing look from Itachi.

"But he had succeeded on saving you from your hate."

Sasuke chose not to talk when his brother uttered those words although it was true in every sense. Naruto had this inane gift of pulling out the best of someone. And he had understood the loneliness and pain but instead of letting the darkness swallow him; he triumphed over it. One of the reasons why he can't win against the blonde jinchuuriki.

"It's about _her_ isn't it?" Itachi continued. This time it made his whole body stiffen, causing the older Uchiha to smirk. Sasuke felt his ears and cheeks grow warm and threw his head to the side as Itachi chuckled, "I never thought I would see you this flustered with a girl."

"Uresai" Sasuke muttered.

Moments had passed before the fall of the of the flowers had halted and the trees now looked bare whereas the ground was covered with the fragrant petals. Itachi suddenly stood up, prompting Sasuke to stand as well-

"I think you know what you truly want to do Sasuke" he said. The sole living Uchiha raised a brow as he regarded his brother with a questioning gaze. "You're a man now Sasuke. You have to pave your own path for your happiness. Wherever that path may lead you, never forget that I will always look after you... foolish brother" As he said this, Itachi slowly dissolved into the darkness and before Sasuke could even speak, he woke up.

It was still midday and the only cherry blossom tree that was on sight was the one he was leaning against with its flowers still budding. But as Sasuke opened his hand, a slightly bruised cherry blossom was still sitting on his palm.

"Path to happiness, huh?" he whispered to himself before he stood up and placed the cherry blossom in his bag. Four years had been a long time... and he did tell her that she will see him as soon as he get back to Konoha.

As he placed his sword back to its sheath, he spotted a bed of flowers that were growing by the bank. The yellow flowers reminded him of the very same flowers Sakura had gave him back when he was hospitalized. It was strange how he had managed to remember something so trivial randomly. He walked closer to the plant and plucked it. The cheerful yellow color was an eyesore but he nonetheless placed it in his bag as well. He straightened up and surveyed the skies; it would take at least four days before he would reach to Konoha.

But he concluded that four days was but a blink compared to those four years.

* * *

Flower meanings:

Daffodils: Unrequited Love, You're the only one, The suns shines brighter when I'm with you, To Regard (Acknowledge)

Cherry Blossoms: Beauty, Lost Love, Spirituality (Hence Itachi's appearance)

A/N: A bit rushed but that's all I could think about on that theme. #snowharvester I hope you liked this! As usual please read and review since feed backs is my fuel to write more fanfics.

Requests and suggestions can be sent via review or PM me at my Tumblr page (the url is in my profile) and no flames.


End file.
